Thought Process
by Nalia-R
Summary: "How about I take their children away from them?" There's more than one side to every story, and this is mine. Why I started these Games in the first place. Canon, set before the first games. Rated T for some insinuatons. Story of the President who started the Games. Part 2 of mini series.


**I recently read a fanfiction that said basically that the districts didn't deserve what was given to them, the Games. If you've read my other one shot, Saved, you know I sorta have had this sort of thinking before, what are the thoughts of the other important people that are so deeply entrenched in the games, yet for some reason usually aren't deemed nearly as important as the actual tributes. So this is the second in my mini series, from the point of view of the president who decided they should have the games.**

* * *

_President_

The picture frame shook in my hands. I took a finger to trace the lines of my family. Or really, what was my family.

I looked into the eyes of my husband. So handsome, though I hated that he was so addicted to those eye color change surgeries. But that dark brown hair that fell just right, no matter what the length, and that constellation of freckles on his lower cheek that he absolutely despised but I found so adorable. That's something I could put up with.

"It would be so easy to have them removed. They're hideous."

I softly touched the side of his face, running my thumb over the markings. He grinned at me softly. He loved when I was sweet.

"Please don't, you're perfect just the way you are."

I remember that he had kissed me then, making sure to end it with a small peck to my nose, the way he always knew I liked. I almost blushed at the memory, feeling the ghost of those touches on my lips, along my cheeks and on my nose. I closed my eyes, savoring it. Then the thoughts suddenly turned sour. He'd never do that again.

My eyes snapped open, letting go of the memory and I glanced back down. My gaze automatically locked on my oldest, my sweet little Caecillia. She was only fifteen.

Long dark blue hair, which I had protested but oh she wanted it so. Cae gazed at the camera with an almost defiant expression, with a shadow of a smirk gracing her lips. I could almost picture her flipping her waves over her shoulder, crossing her arms and telling everyone exactly why they were wrong and she was right.

I should have listened to her about the rebels.

"Mom, they're not just going to give up without a fight."

I looked up from my work. The rebellion had just been going on for about a week, and I had no doubt we'd soon have them all back under our rule soon. Cae had recently been watching the television casts, her expression becoming ever more and more saddened, dark circles forming under her eyes from not getting enough sleep. I was more worried about her then anything the Districts could do to me. I tried to assuage her fears.

"Its alright Cae, they'll give up soon enough. There's no need to worry, they just don't have the resources to truly hurt us. Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

She turned around, dark blue hair fanning out around her waist, but not before I caught the worried look in her green eyes.

"Maybe they won't give up so easy." She whispered before leaving.

I remember thinking that it was so uncharacteristic of her to leave without arguing the point further, but I had taken it as a blessing.

I chuckled a bit bitterly. A blessing? I'd do anything to listen to her argue her point, any point, just one last time. Amica I stroked the side of the picture, and came across the face of my second oldest, Nicasio. He had been thirteen when he left. Thick as thieves he and Cae, always doing everything together.

Everyone had always pegged him as an odd one. Instead of opting for appearance change like everyone else his age, he instead left his looks alone. People whispered he looked like one of "those poor kids from District 12" and that "poor child is touched in the head, walking around, calling himself Everdeen"

The rest of us just laughed. If he wanted to stay natural, he could. And it was our fault he called himself Everdeen. We once went out to the Districts when he was so tiny. We came across large evergreen trees.

"Come on Nica. Say "evergreen"

"Evedeen" he said.

"No Nica, evergreen."

"Evadeen!" He shouted, a huge smile on his face.

Over the next few weeks he couldn't shut up. He finally changed it to Everdeen after awhile. "Close enough." We thought. Eventually Cae started calling him Nica Everdeen, and the rest was history.

Nica grew to be such a serious, smart young man. He disturbed me with his questions about life in the districts, and shouldn't we make it better?

I sighed deeply.

Then there was Amica. She was only six. Already wanting to alter her appearance. Wanting her brown hair red, her green eyes purple. She was always a shy one, giggling constantly when she finally got to know you. She was my baby.

The rebels killed her. In cold blood. Her and her father.

I found them in her bedroom after the rebels stormed the place. I saw the security videos. After hearing they had gotten in, my husband ran to her room to protect her. He was standing infringe of her when they shot him. Then they dragged her out of bed. They did horrid things...then they cut her throat, and left her to die.

My pulse started racing. I felt my anger rise. My husband is dead. My children are GONE.

I slammed the picture onto my desk and stalked to the window, throwing the shades open to gaze upon the ruins of my city. The buildings burned, windows crashed through. Families torn apart.

My eyes filled with tears, and I roughly wiped them away.

I turned around and sat back in my chair, picking up my phone. I started to dial.

"Hello, my dear." An old, raspy voice answered.

"I just wanted you to know, I agree." I said softly. "We should have the Games."

"Glad to know you came around to our kind of thinking." The voice replied. They hung up, and I sat back. The Shadows were right, the districts had to be punished.

How about I take their children away from them? I won't rest until every mother in Panem has felt the pain they inflicted on me

I will take away all of their children.

Just how they took mine.

* * *

**Ok, part 2. Nice. To know a bit more about the shadows, I would suggest checking out my story To Be Determined in order to see their short appearance. It puts them in more perspective.**


End file.
